


How to Argue Right: A guide by Cassian and Nesta

by SJ_Mermaid



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Mermaid/pseuds/SJ_Mermaid
Summary: Nesta and Cassian's sexual tension turns into sexy times





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a liar, I said I was gonna post some cute domestic-ness fluff and I wrote smut instead. Sorry not sorry. Anyway let me know what you think...
> 
> Also I'm sorry I'm so bad with titles

“You’re a pig!” she snarled. She was fuming, in total disbelief of what had just come out of his mouth. Fueled by pure anger, she reached up her right hand and flung it across his face, in an attempt to wipe that wicked smile from it. The smile that taunted her, since had step foot in this awful Fae world. She didn’t make it, his warrior reflexes caught her hand inches before it hit his cheek. He seemed to have hardly moved at all, save for his right hand which reached across his body and his cocked eyebrow. Their eyes were locked in a death stare. Nesta furled her brows, this was a fight she had never lost. This seemed to be true for Cassian, as well, as he waggled his thick eyebrows as if to say _You want to dance?_

She noticed the soft wrinkles form around his eye as he smirked at her, _did his eyes always look like the color of honey on a summer day?_ Against the tan of his skin his smile shone, Nesta couldn’t help but notice. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, she would not, she could not lose, not to this big oaf of a man. She noticed how he hadn’t let go of her wrist, which was still held just an inch away from his cheek. His broad hands and strong grip, felt almost comforting and she felt a small smile curl around her lips. She couldn’t believe it, she had no interest in him, but still to contain her smile from creeping up she bit the inside of her lip. 

They were nearing the one minute mark, when he waggled his brows again she almost lost it. She rolled her eyes and looked away, realizing a beat to late what she had just done. “Hah, you blinked first” he said triumphantly in a harsh whisper. 

“You are a child.” she said over-pronouncing each word. She turned to leave but his grip tightened around her wrist, and he pulled her closer to him. “Let. Me. Go.” her voice was harsh, like gravel, “All I have to do is scream and you know the rest of your _posse_ will come running.” 

“If you wanted to scream all you had to do was ask,” he said in an almost whisper, the deep tenor of his voice grated against her. “I can make you scream…” he was near her ear now, speaking each word slowly “and moan, all night.” 

Nesta was fuming, angry at how hot-blooded he made her. But at the sound of his voice in her ear, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and wondered if he could hear it too. She moved her free hand against his chest to try to push him away. He took the touch as an invitation, and foregoed her wrist for her neck pulling her even closer. He seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes on her lips as if waiting for her to pull away but she was frozen in her place. Their breaths mingling she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. Every touch thrilled her, and she gently dropped up her newly freed hand so it rested against his arm. 

The hands around her waist and neck pulled her in, closing the inch of space between them. He kissed her long and passionately, and as the kiss deepened Nesta gripped her hands tighter around him, needing to feel everything. When the kiss broke, she craned her neck farther, needing more. He didn’t close the distance and she flicked her eyes upward. His honey-colored eyes drifted to meet her gaze. 

“What happened to making me scream all night?” She said coyly, this time it was her turn to cock a brow. The smirk returned to his face as he finally closed the gap and kissed her even harder than before. His hands traced down her back, lower and lower. She moved her right leg up the side of his left one, he moved his hand to support her knee. In a flash he pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. At first she thought he would push her against the wall, but he took a step backwards. He kicked open the nearest door, and carried her through. 

At first she thought they were in the library, but then she remembered that Rhysand had shown them the library once and it was much bigger than the room they were in now. This room did have huge floor to ceiling shelves with books on them, but it seemed to be some sort of reading lounge. A large purple chaise lounge stood in the middle of the floor on a white bearskin rug across from huge bay windows that looked out over some landscape. Nesta didn’t quite make out the details as she was otherwise _occupied._

Cassian brought her over to the chaise and kneeled so that she sat on the edge with him in front of her. He was ravenous, hardly stopping for a moment. His fingers grazed the bottom of her shirt, Nesta reached down in an attempt to whip it off but he growled and batted her hands away. He moved his hands down her thighs and reached around, spreading her legs wide and pulling her even closer. Moving back to her shirt, he reached up toward her breast and pulled it apart at the seams. The two pieces fell down to land at her wrists. He moved his hands down her torso, letting them rest at her hips. Nesta gripped the cushion tightly when his mouth hit the nape of her neck. He slowly moved down her sternum, until he hit the tiny concave part between her breasts. 

His right hand continued to feel up and down her back as the left one slowly made it’s way to the front. He let his thumb make tiny circles around her nipple, bringing it to life. On the other breast her matched those movements with his tongue, even gently nibbling on it. Nesta arched her back with pleasure, she never wanted this to end. He spent the next few minutes caressing her breasts, sharing the time between the two of them. When he began to slowly move his way down her stomach, she stopped him. She had both hands on his shoulders, and he cocked a brow seemingly almost confused. She pushed him back, further and further until he lay on the cream-colored bear skin rug. She slid down onto the floor, and crawled after him. He had propped himself up on his elbows. When she was kneeling next to him, she saw as his eyes devoured her, and slowly she moved her knees over so that they rested on either side, straddling his hips. He rose so that they faced one another, she let him stay there only for a moment. Pulling at the hem of his tight shirt, she pushed it up and off. Then she slid her hands up his torso so he was forced to lay down, taking it one step further she pushed his hands to the side so the formed mirroring triangles by his head. As she settled her hips against his, she felt him against her. She flicked her eyes down and smiled, and felt the low chuckle escape from him. 

Starting at the corner of his mouth, moving down to the edge of his to his collar she kissed every inch of him. She moved slowly down until she reached the deep v pattern, the lines of which disappeared into his leather pants. Unbuttoning his pants, she freed his member her eyes greedy as she took in the length of it. She licked her lips, combating her mouth going dry at the sight of him. Delicately she let her fingers graze the tip, and slowly she freed the rest of him. He rose off of his hips so she could pull his leathers further down. Now on all fours, still straddling his legs, she reached out her hand and wrapped it around him, at least as far as she could. 

At her touch he sucked in a shuddering breath, she flicked her eyes toward him. “Cold” he murmured. She apologized and they both laughed. She turned back to his long thick cock, still in her hands. She began moving her hands up and down, twisting and pulling. When things got a little dry, she leaned down and spit on the tip. Working it around with her hands, before reaching down with her tongue. Starting at the tip, she made a spiral with her tongue. Soon she took all of him into her mouth. As she sucked on his shaft, he let out long moans of pleasure and his wings fluttered with every moan. She serviced him for another few minutes, keeping eye contact the entire time. She was so engrossed in the task that she almost jumped when he sat up. He grabbed her by her chin and pulled her into a sloppy wet kiss. One of hands threaded through her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Nesta stood on her knees, and with Cassian on the floor she had to bend at the hips to close the gap between their lips. He twisted and pulled Nesta down to the floor, flipping her on her back. She still wore her high-waisted capri pants and Cassian pulled them off, one leg at a time. When it came free from her ankle, he slid his hand up caressing her legs. Reaching her thighs he gently pushed them open, kissing the inside from just beside the knee all the way up to her lips. 

Working with both his fingers and his tongue, Cassian ate out Nesta like he was a starving man who had just been given his favourite dish. Nesta lost all sensation in the rest of her body, ecstasy hitting her like waves. Everytime he touched her, her body shook all over, tingling with anticipation.When he finished and placed a soft kiss at the apex of her thighs, she felt as if the stars themselves had reached down and touched her. He crawled to her, holding her to her spot on the floor with a kiss. As his wings opened over them, she ran her hands up and down his back, feeling every muscle. She reached down in between them to help him in, adjusting her legs to give him room. 

She wanted, no she needed, him inside of her. She gasped a little as the tip brushed against her, and she lost her grip. He reached down then, adjusting himself and her. When he plunged deep inside of her, Nesta did more than gasp. She moaned, long and loud. As he thrusted again and again, she moaned more and louder. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she cried out in ecstasy. He was so deep inside of her, and she could her him slapping against her. He pulled out, nearly the whole way and then rammed it back in and Nesta shouted his name. He leaned down then and whispered in her ear, “I told you that you would moan all night.” Nesta laughed out loud, and said back “Is that a challenge?” 

With her legs still wrapped around him, she rolled him over onto the rug. Laying on his back she could see the sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. She began to move her hips against him, rubbing herself against him. When he couldn’t take it anymore she reached down and slowly slid him into her. He moaned her name as her hips undulated. They spent the next few hours like this, flipping back and forth between positions, touching each other everywhere. 

Nesta was the first to orgasm, followed shortly by Cassian. He collapsed onto her, both of their chests heaving. Cassian leaned in to give Nesta a long sloppy kiss, before flopping onto his back beside her. They laid there, the only sound was their breaths which slowly became more even. They fell asleep like that, naked and side by side. 

Cassian woke sometime in the night, most likely from the cool air coming from the open window. Next to the chaise was a basket with a few folded blankets, Cassian grabbed one and pulled it across the two of them. Nesta stirred, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Shhh,” Cassian whispered, “Come here” He opened his arm, and she curled into the alcove against to his chest. His wings wrapped around them, enclosing the warmth of their two bodies. Still awake, Nesta traced a finger along an old scar on Cassian’s chest. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered, so quietly that Cassian almost didn’t hear it.

“Did you just apologize, I didn’t think it was in your vocabulary" 

She pushed him playfully and continued, “You’re not a Pig, maybe a little pig-head…” Cassian laugh was robust and loud for the quiet room. He laced his fingers in hers, “How about we agree that next time we fight, we do it without any clothes?” 

“Now, _that_ is something you and I can both agree on.” she said laughing. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly. They fell asleep in each others arms, smiling like fools.


End file.
